Shattered Pieces of an Unfixable Past
by ForbiddenDreams13
Summary: Eleven years ago, Yagari's daughter, Reiko saw her mother killed by a vampire. Traumatized, Yagari erased her memories. Now she attends Cross Academy with no knowledge of that terrible event, while her father if left to suffer. Yuuki has different ideas.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers! Welcome to my new fanfic: Shattered Fragments of an Unfixable Past. And to those of you who just happened to be scrolling through the archives thank you for clicking on this title. Now, let's get this underway!**

"Why are you here, Yagari? Kiryuu is fine."

Toga Yagari, present number one vampire under smiled coolly under the Headmaster's piercing gaze.

"I wanted to see how things were going. I had heard that your Night Class had been re-established."

The Headmaster smiled and shook his head.

"That's kind of you, but everything's fine."

"How's she doing?"

"Hm?"

"Yuuki."

Cross looked down. The floor had become quite interesting all of a sudden.

"She's getting along quite well. I'm not going to lie. I do miss having her around, but at least she's where she belongs."

Yagari nodded. They were both in the Headmaster's private office. A fire blazed on the hearth, it's warmth discouraging drafts.

"Hm. I suppose you're right about that."

He looked out the window. Yuuki was looking quite well apparently. She was talking to another Night Class student. Yagari's one eyed gaze rolled over to the person next to the vampire princess. One crystal blue eye widened in shock. He could feel a cold ice seep over his heart.

"Reiko."

He whispered. Cross caught this and winced. The hunter turned back to face the Headmaster. His eyes glinted like steel daggers. The ice around his heart had been melted by his white hot fury.

"Why is she in the Night Class?!"

The Headmaster looked away. Yagari strode over and slammed his hands down on his desk.

"Well, feel like explaining?"

His words dripped venom. Cross sighed. He had known this was bound to happen at some point, but like a blissful fool he had believed that it would never come.

Yagari, she's not fully human."

Instead of calming the heated situation, which they would have never done anyway, those words only fueled to white fires of rage.

"She's more human than those blood covered monsters could ever hope to be!"

Yagari snarled. Try as he might to maintain a cool, calm demeanor, Cross found himself sympathizing with the hunter. But rules were rules and regulations needed to be followed. What would it say to the students, if he, the president of Cross Academy were to bend the rules? In a level tone, Cross stated;

"Once she was placed in foster care, whatever happens to her is beyond your control. Besides, the parents who raised her were vampires."

"What?!"

Yagari, think. How would humans have coped with a half-demon? The only two species that can deal with those matters are vampires, or other demons. Believe you me, I wished that a demon could have adopted her, but Fate is cruel. I'm sorry, but I cannot remove her."

Emotions wracked Yagari's body. Anger, pain, sorrow, regret, loss and exhaustion. They stormed through his mind like an army of asylum inmates. He sighed.

"You're right. It would be…hazardous to move her into an environment full of unsuspecting humans. I…I guess I'll just have to make do."

Cross got up and put a hand on Yagari's shoulder. The hunter had turned to look back out the window, and watched, stone faced as the Night Class receded back into their dorm for another night.

"You did the best you could."

Yagari stayed silent. Had he really done the best he could? He had thought so at the time, but now? Only time would tell.

**Sorry, it's kinda short, but I'll try to make the next chapter longer. R&R please.**


	2. A Love That Cannot Reach

**Hello to all my loyal readers, and new ones who happened to spot this title! I do not own VK, I only claim rights to Reiko, and her mother.**

Silver shafts of moonlight glided through the large window, and danced upon the floor. Purple curtains hung on either side, pooling on the lush bur bur carpet. Reiko lay outstretched on an unkempt bed, gazing up at the various rock n roll posters on the far wall, featuring American bands such as Ozzy Osbourne, Iron Maiden, Rob Zombie, Godsmack, The Ramones, Scorpions, etc, etc. Somewhere, in her room, the song, "Send Me an Angel" by Scorpions was playing. An unfinished manga lay open on her belly, its cover advertising the dark, sorrow-laden world of Godchild. Sighing, she rolled off her bed, placed the manga down, walked over to her dresser, and turned off her stereo. Silence enveloped the room, making her sensitive ears ache in the absence of the noise. Her bushy fox tail twitched in agitation.

Kaname-sama disapproved of her habit of playing hard rock. Said something about interference with studies. Jerk. Suddenly, there was a knock at her door.

"Uh…come in."

In stepped Yuuki Kuran. She glanced at Reiko, who had started to glow in preparation of putting on the glamour that would hide her demon appendages. (Note: Glamour is the magical shield that all demons and half-demons posses. It hides their demon tendencies, and makes blending into society easier.) Yuuki giggled.

"Don't worry Reiko-chan. I already know you're a half-demon. No need to hide it from me."

Reiko sighed with relief and the glow slowly faded, yet the ears tail stayed.

"Thanks Yuuki-sama. You don't know how draining that stuff can be. Putting it on night after night."

Yuuki flopped down on the bed, and began leafing through the discarded Godchild volume.

"Don't mention it. I can understand how troubling it must be, what with you being the only half-demon."

_Half-demon. _Those words tore through Reiko's heart. She had never known her biological parents. Throughout her whole life, the only "parents" she had even known had been Ramaru, and Juuni Sunuzaki Both of which were vampires. Half-demon, but half-human as well. The only memories she had before meeting her adopted parents, were of playing with other children at an orphanage. How had she gotten there? Had her real parents died? Was she abandoned? Every time she tried remembering her parents, all she got was a black hole in her mind. Reiko sighed. Maybe she wasn't meant to find out. Yuuki glanced up.

"What's wrong Reiko-chan?"

Would it be alright to ask her? Would she be able to know? Reiko wasn't sure. All she wanted was someone to turn to.

"…Yuuki-sama….who are my real parents?"

A shadow passed behind the vampire princess's eyes. What was it? What did it mean? Yuuki chewed her lip, mindful of her sharp fangs.

"Um…I really have no idea. I mean…you're the first half-demon I've met. I'm sorry. I wish I could provide you with some sort of answer."

Yuuki said, taking Reiko's hand in her own. She couldn't bear to see the poor girl suffer. Going through her whole life left to wonder. To seek answers, and find only dead ends. Nobody deserved that kind of suffering, no matter what species they were. She could see Reiko's sadness and wanting. Sadness at never knowing, wanting to find answers that she knew were ever beyond her reach. Yuuki stood up, and began to head for the door.

"Yuuki-sama?"

"Yes?"

"….Thank you for trying. I appreciate your kindness."

"Your welcome. Just be sure to get some sleep once daylight comes, okay?"

"Alright."

Yuuki quietly shut the door behind her. Who would be able to help? Kaname? No, that would probably be another dead end. Then it hit her. The Headmaster! He had files of every student that attended this school, past and present. Setting her face from thoughtful to determined, she went off to find the Headmaster.

* * * * *

Kaien Cross sat at his desk in his private study, pouring over papers. An overhead lamp had been turned on, its warm saffron glow spilling warmly into the room. The sound of a door opening caught the former hunter's attention. Yuuki walked in, shutting the door behind her. Cross smiled and welcomed his former adopted daughter warmly. Yuuki smiled, and walked over to the front of the Headmaster's desk.

"Headmaster? May I speak to you about something?"

"What is it?"

"I can't bear to see poor Reiko-chan suffer, not knowing the truth behind her origin. Always left to sit and spend each and every day wondering. Headmaster…who are Reiko's biological parents?"

Cross sighed. It was no use hiding it from her. Yuuki was now a pureblood, she was cunning, she could sense hidden secrets, and see forbidden knowledge. Standing up, the Headmaster turned to stare out the window.

"Yuuki, do you promise not to tell anyone of this conversation? Not even Reiko herself?"

"Well, yes. But why not tell Reiko-chan?"

"Doesn't matter. Her mother is a fox demon named Akaraen. Her father….are you ready for this Yuuki?"

"Ready for what?"

"Her father is Toga Yagari."

**Toga Yagari's P.O.V. (told in third person)**

He walked the darkened streets, fighting to drive away the fog of sorrow from his mind. Eleven years. Had it really been that long? Eleven years of pain and loneliness. _Akaraen. _That beautiful name echoed through the chambers of his solitary mind, bouncing off the walls with s melancholy silver sound. He could still hear her voice, sweet, and silky, like the song of a nightingale.

"_You don't talk much. Why don't you open up some more?"_

"_Isn't the sunset gorgeous?"_

"_Wow! Who knew there could be so many stars? Makes you feel small doesn't it?"_

Reiko. In the short time that he had glimpsed her tonight, he had been shocked by how much she resembled her mother. She had the same dark red hair, same smile, the same confident stride. The only thing different were her eyes, which were the same color as her father's. He still remembered the night she had been born. Laying in her mother's arms, so peaceful and adorable. Akaraen had looked up at him then, her face looking tired, but her eyes shining in triumph.

"_She's beautiful Toga. What shall we name her?"_

He had looked down at the baby girl, nestled in her mother's arms. Two velvet little ears sat twitching atop her head, listening to the sounds of the world for the first time. The baby opened her eyes. Icy blue orbs stared into one exactly like her own. Both parents watched as the tiny half-demon reached out a pudgy hand, and brushed her father's cheek. Yagari smiled.

"_Reiko. That will be her name."_

"_Reiko. Reiko Yagari. I like that, it sounds so pretty. What do you think, little one? Does Reiko sound like a good name to you?"_

The child looked up at her mother upon hearing her given name. A tiny smile appeared on soft pink lips that made her eyes twinkle. Yagari had smiled.

"_I think she likes it. Welcome to the world little Reiko."_

Those wonderful moments were forever burned into his memories, where they would stay. Yagari looked up at the clear night sky that stretched out above him. Each star seemed to be winking back at him. Who knew? Maybe one of them up there was Akaraen herself.

"I'm sorry Akaraen. I tried to protect her, but I failed. Please, watch over her, as I am no longer able to."

Tears pricked the corners of his eyes, but he fought them down. Maybe it was his fate to be alone. But that was why he hunted vampires, to get revenge. Those blood soaked monsters had taken away everything that mattered, and left him an empty shell. His family, his wife, and now his own daughter. Yagari knew there was nothing he could do to change it, but that still didn't stop the pain. He was forever locked behind a window where all he could do was watch as his one and only remaining blood kin was wrenched into a world where darkness dominated, and he could do nothing to save her. All he could do was watch her drift farther apart from him.

**Okay! Chapter two is done! I really love how this story just popped into y head, but there's something I must confess with you. Although I am totally in love with Kaname Kuran…I find myself falling for Toga Yagari! It's a dilemma. Any who, R&R, and remember, cookies, not razorblades! **


	3. It Begins

**Hello loyal VK fan fiction readers! Welcome to chapter three of Shattered Pieces of an Unfixable Past!**

"Reiko-chan's father is….Toga Yagari?!"

Yuuki exclaimed, shocked. How could a seemingly heartless man actually fall in love, and have a child?! The concept was just too large for the young vampire to grasp. The Headmaster just sighed.

"I'm afraid it's true. "

"Then…why doesn't she remember?"

"Reiko's…seventeen now right? Well, eleven years ago, Yagari was out hunting, when a Level E broke in and killed Akaraen. Poor Reiko had a front row seat for the whole event. When Yagari got back home, he barely had enough time to save Reiko. After the attack, she was traumatized. Yagari couldn't bare to see her suffer, so he erased her memories completely, and placed her in foster care."

"And the Level E?"

"It escaped. Although by now we can pretty much call it dead. Level E's barely last a few months before they are taken out."

Yuuki stood there, trying to take this all in. Toga Yagari, world's number one vampire hunter, lost his wife to a Level E, and had unintentionally placed his daughter in a world surrounded by vampires. How ironic. The first emotion she found herself feeling was sorrow. Sorrow for Yagari. How horrible it must have been, not being able to save his loved one as she was murdered by the very thing he swore to hunt down and eliminate. Cross turned back to Yuuki.

"You will inform no one of this correct?"

"Yes Headmaster. Thank you. I shall return to my dorm for the night."

Cross watched her go. Even if she was a vampire, she was still his cute Yuuki. The same caring and loving person she had always been.

**Reiko**

A woman, who was just like her. A man carrying a gun with one icy blue eye. A vampire, chasing after her as she ran through the dark streets, crying out for someone to save her. Reiko moaned in her sleep. In her dream, the vampire was closing in, claws outstretched, reaching for her jugular.

"You can't escape! Let me eat you up!:

"No!"

She screamed, and continued running through the labyrinth of alleys. Tears of desperation streamed down her face. _Someone help me! _She thought as she passed a darkened shop. _Anyone, help me! _But this was a dream, and in dreams, no one could hear you scream. You were a prisoner of your own mind, subjected to the horrors your brain kept locked up during the day. She dared a look over her shoulder and screamed. There it was. Right behind her. Saliva dripped down it sharp porcelain fangs. Its breath, which reeked of crypts, brushed the back of her neck. Strong, deadly hands snaked themselves around her body, and she was pulled into death's embrace. The Level E sucked in a breath, preparing to suck her life's blood. Reiko tensed. It was over.

_Bang! _

"Ah!"

Reiko opened her eyes. A fine silver dust began to settle on her body. She turned around. Standing at the head of the alley was the same man from her previous dreams. Slowly, she stood up, brushing the dust off her.

"Who are you?"

Silence.

"Why did you save me?"

Still silence.

"Why won't you tell me anything?"

The man turned away, and began walking back to wherever he had come from.

"It's best you continue to not know my identity Reiko."

"Wait! How do you-"

Too late. He was gone. She was alone once more.

Reiko awoke with a start. Panting, she looked around her room. She had been having that dream for as long as she could remember. The woman…Reiko didn't know exactly who she was, only she felt a special connection with her. And the man? He had saved her, and he too was familiar. Why? Had she seen them somewhere before? Met them? Reiko had no idea. On fox's feet she crept out of bed and peeked out between her curtains. Bright light assaulted her sensitive eyes, causing her to quickly back away, and mutter a few profanities. What did her dream mean? The young half-demon yawned. Time to think of that later. Right now sleep beckoned.

* * * * *

Classes again. Reiko plugged her now vampire looking ears as she walked out into the twilight. The screams of the fan girls were muffled but no less irritating. The two new prefects, Yumoko Katsura, and Kurosuke Watashki were once again having difficulties keeping the rowdy Day Class girls in line, but they managed. Aido was smiling and waving to his fans, while the rest of the Night Class ignored theirs.

Once in the building, Reiko took her seat by Takuma, and began reading her novel, The Spider's Thread. The vice president glanced over at the fox, and tapped her on the shoulder. Reiko glanced up from her book.

"Yeah, what is it, Takuma-sama?"

How would he go about saying this? He usually wasn't one to impose, but he found himself worrying about her often.

"It's just that….I mean….you seem….are you alright?"

Reiko stared at the blond vampire. Normally, he acted like a happy go lucky humanoid vampire, but in all reality, he was actually quite kind. She smiled, and placed her hand on Takuma's own.

"I'm alright. I've just been having some odd dreams lately."

Takuma cocked his head to one side. Dreams? Since when were vampires, or half-demons troubled by those? Yes folks. The only ones that know Reiko's a half-demon are Kaname, Yuuki, The Headmaster, and Takuma. The vice president decided to leave it be. She wouldn't want him to pry. Just as his relationship with his grandfather was his personal business, so were her dreams.

"No way! Really?"

"Yeah! I hear that neither one is doing anything. They're 'waiting'."

"Bull. They're just scared to send out people."

Both aristocrat and half-demon turned around to see Shiki and Rima. Reiko was the first to speak up.

"What's going on Rima-san?"

"There's a Level E serial killer going around. Reports say that the death toll is nearing fifteen. But neither the Senate, nor the society is doing anything."

Rima replied. Shiki corrected her.

"Actually Rima, the Hunter's Society has been sending out people, but they always get there too late. The oddest thing is, when the hunter's arrive, there's a message, scrawled in the victim's blood, saying 'Remember…'"

"Remember? Remember what?"

Takuma asked. Rima shrugged.

"That's what everyone would like to know. There's only that one word. But mostly…"

Rima leaned forward so no on else could hear but the two in front of her."

"Rumors are that the Level E that's doing all this is the one that escaped capture eleven years ago."

Takuma and Reiko first looked at each other, then back at Rima with shocked eyes. No way a Level E could last that long! _Eleven years. _Reiko thought. Something about those words tugged at her memory. She had been having those odd dreams since eleven years ago. Was it a pattern? Did it mean something? Was it connected to her?

**Level E**

"I smell you. Where are you?"

The vampire slithered through the dark alleys, breathing in torn, ragged gasps. Blood. It needed blood, and not just human blood. Searching through what little mind it had left, it dug through its memory banks. And viola! Eleven years ago, it had attacked a hunter's house, killing a fox demon woman. Oh how good her blood had smelled as it spilled from her body, and onto the floor. That rich, dark, luscious smell! The little girl, the half-demon. It remembered her as well. Those attractive screams of fear as she watched her mother fall to the floor, with a gaping hole in her back. It was this child's blood that he needed.

The blood of the young was pure and innocent. Adding a sweet flavor to the decedent wine of life. The blood of a hunter's child….was succulent and overflowing with sweet, luscious sin. What would it taste like? Two agonizingly delicious tastes, thrown together inside one tempting girl?

A click-click of heels tapping on pavement caught the ex-human's attention. Was it her? Raising its nose, the Level E sniffed the air. No. It was just a regular human girl. Although it was disappointed, it couldn't stop its stomach from growling. It sailed out of the alley like a shadow of imminent death, tracking its new found prey. There she was. Just up ahead. Her blond hair hung loosely down her back, her hips swung seductively in the black dress she wore. Her legs were long and tan, but it wasn't interested in her beauty. It wanted this girl's blood. It would do anything to get it.

The woman turned around. Her green eyes shone with anger. Her doll face, set in a mask of suspicion.

"Hey! Just who the hell are you?! Are you stalking me?!"

Stalking her? Ah what a vain question! This woman found herself quite beautiful, when in all reality, her soul was quite ugly. Hah! The vampire could just laugh!

"I don't want your body, my poor unfortunate soul, only your blood."

It said, brandishing sharp, wet fangs. The woman screamed as a pare of red eyes bore into her own.

"Leave me alone!"

She turned to run, but of course, human agility pales in comparison to that of a vampire. Long, corpse-like arms wrapped around her body. Hot, rotting, moist breath snaked down her neck. She whimpered.

"P-Please don't hurt me. I'll give you what you want. Just please don't kill me!"

The Level E laughed. Maniacal, shrieks of laughter echoed through the darkened streets. It sounded like someone trying to shred glass.

"You stupid broad. I think I made it clear the first time. I don't want your trivial body, only the blood that pumps inside of it."

She screamed once. Once only. Blood dripped slowly down her neck. Within two minutes, she was sucked dry. Wiping, a hand across the back of its mouth, the ex-human groaned.

"Not enough. Where are you?! Mark my words half-demon! I will find you!"

The Level E shouted to the night. It needed her sinful, innocent blood. A wind started up. The vampire straightened up. That scent? Could it possibly be? Yes. Even after eleven years, it still smelled fresh. The smell of autumn leaves and rain. It looked to the east. Atop a large hill sat Cross Academy. It smiled. After a long period of hiding, and waiting, it would have what it wanted.

**OMG! What will happen next?! Will poor Reiko-chan be killed?! Will Yagari save her?! Stay tuned! ^_^**


	4. The Wall That Crumbled

**Hello VK fans! Welcome to chapter 4 of Shattered Pieces!**

Crystal sheets of rain fell from the endless ebony blanket of the night sky. To Reiko, it looked like the world was crying. A distant rumble of thunder added a small moan to the endless sobs of the universe. Behind the cold glass of the window, Reiko observed the bleak, and distant outside. She had been having those odd dreams once again, only this time they were becoming more detailed. The face of the demon woman was sharper and more clear. Pain, a deep throbbing of a mental scar that had healed badly was now quite prevalent. Images flashed through her head. The Level E, the hunter, the woman, the chase. What did it all mean?

"Reiko-san?"

Reiko whipped around. Standing in the open door was Takuma. His eyes looked that of a puppy that has been without its favorite toy, and kept in the dog house for one lonely, cold night. He sat down beside her on the bed. Reiko tried to ignore his presence. Watching the rain calmed her nerves, and right now she didn't need people walking in on this crucial moment. Her ears drooped, but she retained her dignity, and looked Takuma straight in the eyes.

"Yeah? What is it?"

Takuma began fidgeting with the covers.

"Well, I noticed in class the other day when Rima said something about a Level E from eleven years ago, you got an odd expression on your face. What exactly happened back then?"

Just what she'd like to know. The dreams, the feeling of familiarity, the empty void in her heart. Where did all those things come from? Why were they all here? What had happened eleven years ago that has so horrid that her memories had been erased?

"I'd like to know too. Sadly, I can't remember a damn thing. Every time I try, I end up hitting some stupid wall.. Am I not supposed to remember my biological family? Were they evil? But what does it matter? Evil, or good, they're still my parents and I deserve to know!"

She did deserve to know. So why didn't she? Poor Takuma couldn't make heads or tails of this ordeal. Without thinking, he wrapped an arm around Reiko's shoulders/

"Get some rest, okay?"

Blushing furiously, Reiko replied in a quiet voice;

"…Yeah, I will."

Takuma walked out of the room on cat's feet, and shut her door just as quietly. Reiko turned back to her window. Suddenly, something moved. She jumped a little, and tried to see through the thick sheets of water that made the black world outside fuzzy. Try as she might, she could make nothing out, and after about five minutes of staring, she deduced that is was all her imagination. Reiko closed her eyes, and inhaled, only to cry out a moment later. In the fragile, sorrowful corners if her mind, a shadow had leapt out, claws outstretched, feral and hungry. Panting, she turned to the window. Just what was going on out there?

**Level E**

It cursed the rain as it darted forward through the massive downpour of water. Eleven years it had searched, hidden, and waited. Now, that time would come to an end, no more waiting, no more feverish dreams. No more suffering, after it got its fill it would die in peace. Up ahead, the gates to Cross Academy stood like dark ghostly sentries, barricading the school in a wall of death. Snarling like a rabid wolf, the ex-human crashed through the gates, licking its lips at the promise that would soon be brought.

**Reiko**

Something was definitely out there, but the question was, what? Standing, she opened her closet, grabbed a black jacket, crept out of her dorm, and dashed out into the rain.

At first, she saw nothing but rain, and brief flashes of lightning, which illuminated the world for a split second. The rain fell around her, hitting the ground in that incessant shushing noise, an impenetrable wall of water, blinding her to the outside world. A sudden movement caught the half-demon's eye. She spun around, a shadow slipped around the corner of the dorm.

Now normally, it would have been madness to follow such a thing under such conditions. Hell, it would have been madness to follow something like that during bright, sunny weather, but curiosity makes us all fools. So without a backward glance, Reiko set off in search of her elusive dark phantom. When she reached the other side, she could see nothing, but a vast area of blackness.

"_Haaaah….."_

Where had that breathing come from?! Reiko's heart was thrumming madly in her ears, she could feel the hairs on her tail prickle and stand up. At the end of the dark pathway, two gleaming lights appeared. Like cat's eyes they glowed yellow, and told secrets of madness only those who were ignorant would want to hear. Then, in a dream-like slowness, they seemed to recede, and disappear. Once again, curiosity, that stubborn old bat, triumphed over fear, and the half-fox was soon running down the pathway, after those eyes. As was to be expected, the moment she got to the far end there was nothing.

Suddenly, hands reached out from the inky blackness behind her, and ensnared Reiko's body, not even giving her enough time to scream. Icy breath trickled down her neck, and saliva dripped onto her collar.

"_So…good. I…will….finally have…what I want…"_

What did that mean?

"What do you mean, 'Finally have'?"

Horrible laughter filled her ears. Thousands of spider legs scratching on glass twittered demonic babblings in her ears, making her moan in agony.

"_It pains me you don't remember. Let me…help you!"_

Fangs sank into her neck. The rain turned scarlet, and the wall in her mind crumbled.

_* * * * *_

_The woman, the hunter, they were her parents. Memories came crashing down on her. Her fourth birthday, her father teaching her about vampires, and more so, Level Es. The final memory, when everything had been stained._

"_Momma! Momma! Please Momma no!"_

_She cried out as her mother's body fell to the floor, like a thrown out puppet. Her amber eyes were hazy and dulled by her pain. Yet her face shone with radiant confidence._

"_R…Rei…ko…It's…okay…Daddy will…be…here…so…don't-"_

_Akaraen was cut short as the Level E hauled her up._

"_Shut it!"_

_It rammed its hand through her throat, causing poor, six-year old Reiko to wail in hopelessness and fear. Reiko covered her eyes, and continued crying, but somehow through the madness, Akaraen's voice still managed to reach her daughter._

"_Don't….be…af…raid….take…this…mo…ment…and…be…come…strong…"_

_The hand was removed from the fox demon's neck, and her already dead body fell to the floor with a solid thud. The Level E turned to face the half-demon, licking blood of its fingers. _

"_And now, it's your turn little one!"_

_Reiko found herself caught in death's cold embrace. Fangs hovered above her neck._

"_Aaaaaahhhhhh!"_

_* * * * *_

"Aaaaaahhhhh!"

Bang!

Reiko opened her eyes. The first sensation that came to her was a dull throbbing pain where the Level E had bitten her. Next, was the silky feeling of a fine silvery dust falling on and around her. Placing a hand on her neck, she surveyed the scene with cautious eyes. The Level E was dead, but what had killed it?

Cl-click. Reiko gasped and turned around. Standing opposite a few feet from her, re-holstering his gun…was her father. He looked at her, and paused. Waiting for her reaction. What was with that look in her eyes, what did it mean? Did it…was it…

"F-Father."

Yagari's eye widened in shock.

**Chapter four is fini! What will Yagari do? R&R. Stay tuned to find out ^_^!**


	5. Repairing Broken Ties

"F-Father."

Reiko stammered. She couldn't believe it. After eleven long years, he was finally here, not in her dreams, but actually here. Still, as they continued to gaze at one another, mixed emotions surfaced: sorrow, the foremost, confusion, and anger at being left so alone.

Yagari looked at his daughter**.** _She said it. She knows…what should I do?_ Aimless, blind thoughts scurried around his mind, chasing themselves in circles. The only thing that he could make out as clear in this muddled situation was the parental instinct: to go to Reiko and comfort her.

"…Reiko…"

He took a small step forward, unsure of her reaction. Tears filled Reiko's eyes and streamed down her cheeks in small crystalline lines. She shook her head, turned tail, and ran. His shock lasted for only a fleeting moment. It was stupid, he knew, why would she even want to be near him, the one who caused her so much pain.

"Yes…it's better if you run away Reiko…I'm sorry."

There was no one to hear, except the empty grounds.

**Reiko**

She ran and ran, never stopping until she was locked safely in her dorm. There, she plopped down on the other side of the door, and cried tears of hopelessness and loss. Father. He'd been there, right in front of her, and like a coward, she ran away. Her mind beat her down. _You've sought after answers for so long, and now you run from them? Wow, that's great Reiko, everybody wants to be like you. _

"But what was I supposed to do?"

_Go to him dumbass! My god, he's your FATHER!!! _

"I…I know that…but…"

_But what?_

Before Reiko could even begin to form an answer, there was a knock at her door. Shaking, and trying to control her sobbing, Reiko unlocked the door. Yuuki Kuran stood on the other side, her brown eyes rimmed with concern.

"Reiko-chan? What's wrong?"

All of Reiko's resolve broke, she collapsed on Yuuki, sobbing pitifully.

"Yuuki-sama! I…I know who…"

She didn't even need to finish. Yuuki knew what she was talking about. The Headmaster had told her to keep quiet, but what good would it do? Reiko was suffering, and Yagari probably wasn't fairing any better. Instead of leaning on each other for support, they'd been wrenched apart, on the outside they looked okay…but they were ready to hurl their souls into the depths of oblivion just to stop the pain.

"Reiko-chan…I know…I know everything."

The look in the half-demon's eyes could've shattered stone.

"What?!"

Reiko tried to shove Yuuki away, but the pureblood held firm.

"The Headmaster told me everything, but Reiko-chan…you need to go to your father…please if you don't you could spend the rest of your life wondering. Only this will be more painful, if you can take each of your broken threads, and tie them back together in attempt at making a whole of your lost relationship, then that's better than burning your only bridge!"

Reiko shook her head, backing away. As the princess watched, Reiko seemed to become smaller, falling deeper and deeper into the child that she had once been. Shaking, and clutching her body, the fox whimpered.

"I am an abandoned child. Half demon but half human as well, caught between two worlds that shouldn't be allowed to converge. What makes you think that anyone would want to love me?!"

Smack! Yuuki's hand moved of its own accord, firmly slapping Reiko across the face. The half demon gasped, and gingerly touched her stinging cheek. Then, realizing her mistake, she bowed her head in shame, her ears drooping.

"I-I'm sorry Yuuki-sama, I shouldn't have been so hysterical."

Yuuki continued to stare at her hand, as if it had materialized upon her wrist out of nowhere. She had never struck anyone, the open feeling of a palm meeting flesh was totally alien to the pureblood. Reiko's voice broke Yuuki from her frozen state of mind, she looked at Reiko, understanding replacing the sub zero shock.

"It's okay Reiko-chan. But please…do as I ask, your father needs you and you need him. Repair what was destroyed. If you can break down that wall that was so unfairly forged by hands that were neither your own, nor your father's then you might save your peace of mind."

Reiko nodded, very aware now of what she had to do. She thanked Yuuki, and bolted out of her dorm. Yuuki smiled, and turned to look out the window, where she saw Yagari's form was already becoming smaller as he continued to walk away. _Please. _Yuuki thought, desperate for her thought to get through. _Please, don't leave her…she's your daughter. Love her, don't leave her!_

**Yagari**

He walked like a dead man. His feet seemed to move on their own, making slow senseless steps. Sadness clawed at his caged heart, tearing it into strips and making the pain even more unbearable. What had he been thinking? Of course Reiko would not want anything to do with him, he was the one had left her, written her out of his life. When Akaraen had died, he vowed to her that he would keep their daughter safe. Now he had not only failed Akaraen, he'd failed his daughter, his only blood kin. _What else could you have done for her? She was having nightmares every night, there was no saving her from what she had been forced to witness. _Spoke a little voice inside his head. Over the years, he had come to loathe that worm dwelling with in his brain. No matter how much he regretted what he had done, that little voice always contradicted him, contradicting his parental instinct. The voice of logic. He ignored it, it wouldn't help his suffering and wouldn't repair his torn heart.

Rain hammered down incessantly from the gray slate of the sky. A sorrowful world to match the sorrow that made up his entire being. Yagari knew that he could save her from countless vampire attacks, but he could never rescue her from what happened eleven years ago. But what need had he for being so low? The vampire that had caused so much pain had been annihilated, Akaraen was avenged, all was right now. _You don't really believe that do you? Your wife's dead because of that thing, and you can never bring her back. Your daughter is also lost to you. So tell me how can you believe such a foolish lie when the truth was just laid out in front of you? _

"Because I can bury my scars."

_You can bury them, but you can't heal them. Unless you cope with this, they will continue to bleed until you are bled to death_. _So enjoy your suffering, Touga, your ravaged heart will be the death of you. _

Yagari remained silent. He had no more energy to waste arguing with some stupid pest. To him, it seemed like the night would never lift, that his darkness would never be banished, the world seemed to refuse him, denying him happiness and sanctuary. That didn't matter though, he would walk his own ravaged and destroyed path until he found the end. He sighed. It was an empty breath with no feeling, but what was there to feel anymore? Nothing. Perhaps he would-

"Father! Wait!"

That voice! For a moment his heart stopped from the sheer shock of it. No. It wasn't her, it was just him mind, projecting her voice. She would never come back to him. Not after what he did. Never. But…was it possible…that… He didn't finish the thought, he turned around, and something inside his heart flapped its feathered white wings for a moment before becoming still. She stopped in front of him, her icy blue eyes boring deep into his soul. Her tail flicked every few seconds, as if she was checking if it was still there.

"Please…don't go. I've gotten so close to finally grasping who I am, don't let that slip through my fingers…please Daddy, I'm begging you."

"Then why were you crying? Why did you run?"

He shouldn't have asked that, but the deeper part of his mind, the part wear the scars did nothing but bleed, was begging to know. She cast her eyes down, and twitched her ears.

"I…I don't know."

"You were angry weren't you?"

_Stop this interrogation! She's here with you isn't that enough?! _Both heart and mind shrieked in protest at the words rolling off his tongue, but he couldn't stop them. This was his pain, and Reiko's too. He needed to hear her point of view and she his.

"I-I guess. I mean a little…not to the point of…"

Yagari smiled, but it was a sad, tired smile.

"I understand, but Reiko…know this. You don't want to be around me anymore. Why would you? The one who gave you up? Left you alone in this cruel world only to be raised by the same creatures who killed your mother?"

He turned away, and began walking out of the academy once more.

"I'm sorry Reiko, but this is the way it has to be."

"…YOU IDIOT!"

Shock, rather than anger flashed in him. He looked over his shoulder at a half demon, who stood with balled fists, and a mixed look of sorrow and anger. Tears welled up once more.

"Why…would you say something like that? Daddy why?"

What? She hadn't turned away from him…could this possibly mean…did she…?

"Reiko…"

She ran forward and embraced him, crying softly. Yagari stroked her hair, and held her while she cried.

"I never thought you were a horrible person, not ever. Not even after Mother died. It was always great having you around, why wouldn't it be? I love you! Was…was it really that hard being with me?"

Tears came, this time he didn't hold them back. Instead, he let them come, he put his chin on Reiko's head, and said as clearly as he could:

"It was wonderful. You and your mother…were the best things to happen to me. I was truly grateful. Reiko…I love you more than anything. You…you're my world, and your mother's."

Happiness spread through Reiko, lifting inside her body on saffron wings. Reiko squeezed her father tightly as more tears began to flow. Yagari put his face in her soft ruby hair, comforting her.

"Sh…it's alright. I won't leave you, not again. I swear."

The rain began to slacken, the mist clung to the ground, snaking around the pair. When the sun arose, bright and glorious, it found both hunter and half-demon, both father and daughter embracing one another, each crying silent tears of joy.

**Whoo! Finished! The last chapter will come out shortly. In all reality, this is my shortest fanfic so far. **


	6. Turning the Page

**Hey loyal readers! This is the last chapter of Shattered Pieces of an Unfixable Past. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy.**

Dawn came in full splendor, with the sun streaming in through the window, throwing saffron rays of brilliance onto the floor. Birds sang in a chorus that was nothing but heavenly. Yagari looked out the window, out onto the world below for a long time. _Akaraen. _He thought. _Are you watching? If you still are, and if you did this…thank you. _There was a soft knock at his door, Yagari turned from his silent vigil at the window.

"Come in."

The door opened, and in stepped a lively looking Reiko. In her hands, she held a large suitcase. Her ruby red hair was down instead of up in its usual ponytail. Yagari smiled and ruffled his half-demon daughter's ears, much to her disliking.

"You're up awful early."

"Good morning to you too."

She said, putting down the suitcase. Yagari hugged Reiko, when she stepped out of the embrace, he noticed her eyes were glittering with longing.

"You don't have to go? Do you?"

Yagari stroked his daughter's hair. After last night's reunion, this morning's depart was made more painful. Sadly, the Council was demanding, and as top vampire hunter, he was expected, not needed, no EXPECTED to be out there hunting. They didn't care about family ties, although most of them had kids or families of their own, only about doing their damn job.

"Yes. But I'll be back as soon as I can. I made a promise didn't I?"

Reiko nodded.

"Yeah, you did. Oh! That Headmaster told me to tell you that if you did break your promise, you'd have to face his wrath.'

"You mean eat some of his home cooked meals?"

The two of them started laughing. Outside, a robin twittered in the high branch of an oak tree, it was soon followed by a cardinal and a blue jay. When the laughter had faded, Yagari looked at Reiko's smiling face. _She's finally able to smile again. _And that was good, he wanted that smiling face to be the last thing he saw leaving here, instead of the look of hurt and confusion he had seen last night. He gathered the suitcase she had set by the door. It contained a few articles of clothing and of course, his rifle. Reiko followed him out of the room, and to the gates of the academy. She stood on the steps with her father, looking at him, framing him in her mind, wanting to keep him there in front of her forever. She wondered, dimly, if when he came back, he would teach her the ways of a vampire hunter. Yagari ruffled Reiko's ears again.

"Well, this is it kid. I'll be back in a couple months, and in the meantime, you can leave it to that retired twit to work things out between those… 'foster parents'."

Still had a hard time with her foster family. Although she couldn't blame him, it wouldn't hurt for him to at least _try_ to be nice. But this was her father after all, and if there was one thing Reiko had come to learn, it was that he was quite stubborn on the issue of vampires.

"Be careful, okay Father?"

"I will."

Reiko grinned. It was a famous fox grin, full of mischief.

"Good, because the headmaster already has a beef liver casserole in the fridge. And he's thinking of buying ingredients for his asparagus and kidney bean soup."

Something about the combination of asparagus and kidney beans in a soup made Yagari's stomach turn over.

"Uh…."

"And yes, you have to eat them. I'm sorry, I know how…_strange_ the headmaster's…._experiments _can be…but…yeah…."

Great. His idea of a homecoming was now spoiled by the thought of Kaien Cross's terrible cooking in front of him on a brilliant china plate, like a rotted, severed head on a gold tray.

"I'll eat it for you!"

"…Let's just get off the subject of food for a while."

Reiko sighed. Geez, her father could be such a spoil sport. Yagari leaned down and planted a kiss on his daughter's forehead, smiled at her, then strode down the rode and off into town. Reiko stood there, watching her father's form diminish in the bright morning light. As she watched the chorus from a Metallica song came back to her:

"_Here I am on the road again,_

"_Here I am up on the stage_

"_Here I go playin' star again_

"_Here I go…"_

"Turn the page…."

**Kyaaa! The ending was totally awesome! So wicked! R&R please!**


End file.
